An Obvious Connection
by TimeyWimeyGirl4
Summary: Straight blond hair, tall, blue eyes, 13, athletic, clever. There are TWO different fandoms with a character of that description! So here is my explanation. This is set after all the Penderwick books, and right before MBS crew leave for Nomanson Island. I got the pic from Google images, therefore I don't know who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I had a thought (That happens) And I realised something. Staight,blond hair, blue eyes, 13, athletic, clever. There are TWO different fandoms with a character of that discription! So here is my explenation. Most of this is set after all the Penderwick books, and right before MBS crew leave for Nomanson Island. In this first part, it's the far past. In this story, Milligan's real name was Tobias (Toby) and his wife's name was Anne. Happy reading!**

"What?... Oh my goodness...W-when's the funeral?... Okay. Goodbye." Elizabeth Penderwick put down the phone. "Martin!"

"Hmm?" Martin Penderwick was reading a baby book to four-year-old Rosalind..

"Anne's - Anne's dead. She died in childbirth."

"Oh no." He got up, still holding Rosalind, and walked over to his wife, enveloping her in a hug that included their entire small family. "I'm so sorry."

_Four years later..._

"Hello! Who is this?... " eight year old Rosalind ran through the house with the phone. "Mom! Some body on the phone wants to talk to you!"

"Shh! Jane is napping." Elizabeth took the phone and sat down on the couch. "Hello, this is Elizabeth Penderwick, how may I help you. Yes... yes, I see... what?... What will happen to the children?... Oh no." She ended the call and dialed another number. "Martin, Toby's missing. Yes, I know... they'll be sent to an orphanage... I know and I'll try... okay. Bye, love you." She put down the phone and went to the computer. "orphanages in Massachusetts" She typed into the search engine, and got directions for every plausible result. The next day She and Martin would leave the girls with Claire and visit each one to try and find the girls.

(\)_(/)  
(='.'=)******  
**(")_(")

"Hi, I was wondering if you had recently received two girls, about seven years old?" Martin looked across at the woman who owned "Miss Hattie's Home for Girls". She flipped through some papers and then looked up.

"Well, we received one seven year old girl a couple days ago."

"What does she look like?"

"I really don't remember." The woman said, a fake smile plastered all over her face.

"Well don't you have it on file?" Martin replied. Miss Hattie frowned, then sighed, and started flipping through the papers.

"Apparently she had... caucasion with blond hair and blue eyes."

"Well what's her name?" Martin and Elizabeth exchanged an excited glance.

"Kate Wetherall."

"Could we please see her?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Hmm, no. She was adopted yesterday."

"Who by?" The couple's faces fell.

"That's confidential." Said the woman. The reality was that Kate had joined the circus yesterday, but Miss Hattie didn't want to tell them that she had let a child in her care join the circus at the age of seven.

"We have to know!" Elizabeth insisted.

"Are you family?" Asked Miss Hattie, exasperated.

"I'm her Aunt." Replied Elizabeth.

"And if you don't leave I will call the police." Miss Hattie couldn't tell them about the circus. Ever.

Martin opened the passenger door for Elizabeth and she got in. Then he walked around the car and got into the diver's seat.

"That woman, she just- rrrg." Elizabeth slammed the car door.

"Calm down dear. We need to find Skye." Martin got out a map and started the car. "The next one is... Sunshine Childrens' Home. "

_Three hours later..._

They had tried six other orphanages when they drove into the parking lot of the Safe and happy Children Organization.

"Hello, My name's Princess, how may I help you?" They were greeted by a cheerful looking woman with long blond hair.

"I'm Martin and this is my wife Elizabeth. We were wondering if you had accepted a seven year old blond haired girl with blue eyes recently."

"That's rather specific, why exactly?"

"My nieces were just placed in separate orphanages and we're trying to find them." He was tired of pleasantries and just wanted to get over with it.

"I see. Let me check." The receptionist started flipping through a large file cabinet.. "What's her name?" She asked, still flipping through the cabinet.

"Skye Wetherall." Replied Martin.

"Yes actually, we received her this morning." She said, looking up. The couple's faces lit up.

"Could we please see her?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I'm afraid she's asleep. When we tried to remove her from her old house she put up a pretty impressive fight. The child bit the woman who was trying to carry her to the car!"

"Is she okay?!" Interupted Elizabeth.

"Eventually she hit her head and fell unconcious. We had to call an ambulance but now she's stable, just sleeping. However we're afraid that she may have lost her memories." Replied Princess sadly.

"Will she be okay?" Asked Martin.

"All except for the loss of memory." Princess led them through a door, down a long hallway, up a flight of steps, and finally into a brightly colored room with a bed and a toy chest in it. A little girl lay in the bed, asleep. Martin looked at Princess.

"We'd like to adopt."

_Five years later..._

Something had been nagging Rosalind. Something had been nagging her for a long time. As far back as she could remember Skye had been her little sister, except once. She remembered one time when she was eight years old she had walked into Skye and Jane's room and hadn't seen Skye's bed. At the time it hadn't been strange, and that was what was nagging her. Why hadn't it been strange that Skye wasn't there? Her thoughts were interupted by her daddy walking into the room.

"Rosiland, how would you feel about eating dinner out?" He asked, while absorbed in a book.

"I think that would be fun Daddy."

"Okay. Would you get your sisters and tell them to get into the car." He said, still reading.

"Sure." She went to Skye and Jane's room and told them to get ready and come to the car, then went to Batty's room and brushed out her unruly tangles.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=)******  
**(")_(")

**So what do you think? I will be posting more some time in the future:) Please tell me what you think, reviews make me grin like an idiot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so so much to Readwrieedit for your amazing review, it made me super happy! Everyone, please tell me if I'm getting all characters are in character. Concrit is welcome.

* * *

"Please please please please please!" Kate begged.

"Pretty please with sugar and whipped cream and candy on top!" Whined Constance.

"Can we please!" Asked Reynie.

"Just one last time!" Constance prodded. The next day the society would leave for Nomanson Island and all they wanted was one last trip to town for ice cream. Mr. Benedict was hard pressed to except.

"Children, it's not safe. You know that. We just can't put you in danger like that."

"You could have people patroling the area. " Reynie suggested. Mr. Benedict sighed.

"Alright, but only if we bring Milligan, Rohnda, and number two. I'll have people undercover to watch out as well." Mr. Benedict finally submitted. The children ran to Kate and Constance's room to wait until everyone was ready.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you guys." Kate sat down on the floor. She looked worried.

"Well get on with it!" Constance said impatiently. Kate looked at her with scorn.

"So, you know the one memory of my father I told you about?" Everyone knodded as she continued.

"When my father carried me back from the mill pond, I'm sure there was someone else there."

Reynie was about to ask what she meant, when they heard Rohnda calling them down. As they bounded down the stairs, most of them forgot about the short conversation.

(\)_(/)

(='.'=) (")_(")

The Penderwicks walked through the doors of Jaquelin's Gourmet Ice Cream and found a table on which their desert would commence. The waitress came with a little notepad and pencil to take their orders. Skye got chocolate chip cookie dough, Rosalind got triple chocolate chip, Batty got strawberry, and Jane got bannana chocolate. While they were ordering, another group came in and found a table. When the waitress finished taking the Penderwick's orders, she went to the other table to take the Society and company's orders. Kate got superman, Sticky got vanilla, Reynie got butter pecan, and Constance got a little cup of everything. The waitress started toward the counter, then stopped. She turned around, and looked at the first table. Then she looked at the second table. Back and forth she looked, then finally she walked back to the first table.

"Um, excuse me, but are you all one group?" She motioned toward the other table.

"No, why do you ask?" Mr. Penderwick responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must've been mistaken."

"About what?" Batty asked, her face covered in pink ice cream.

"Well, I thought that you two," She waved towards Skye, then toward a blond head across the isle, "Were twins."

Martin looked stunned.

"Are you sure?" He asked her urgently.

"Well, obviously it was a mistake." She responded. As the waitress walked away to take onother group's orders, Martin got up.

"Excuse me..." He went over to the other table and looked at Kate. "Kate!"

"Who are you?!" Kate asked, alarmed that whoever this was knew her name.

"I'm your Uncle Martin, remember?"

Kate's eyes narrowed. She glanced at Mr. Benedict with a questioning look, but he didn't seem suspicius of this guy, so she let her guard down. Slightly.

"Kate, I think that we may want to finish our ice cream and go back to the house." Mr. Benedict looked kindly at Martin. "I think you should join us."

"Um," Martin considered for a minute, "I'll have to talk to my daughters." He walked quickly back to his table.

"What's going on Daddy?" Rosiland asked.

"Multa mihi exponere." He sighed.

"What?" Batty asked, still covered in ice cream.

"I have a lot to explain."


End file.
